The Sincere Love
by Pink XiaoMi
Summary: Apa jadinya apabila seorang anak keluarga konglomerat memiliki suatu kelainan yang membuatnya tidak bisa diterima banyak orang. summary gaje gajago bikin summary. happy reading . HUNBAEK slight HUNHAN.
1. Chapter 1

THE SINCERE LOVE

Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Luhan

Main pair: HunBaek, HunHan

Genre: Angst/Hurt

Rating: T

Warning: BL, TYPO DIMANA-MANA, ABSURD, CERITA MAINSTREAM, NEW AUTHOR, ABAL-ABAL

Happy Reading…

Author POV

"Heii apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Kau merusakkan mainaku?!" terlihat seorang namja manis dan cantik dengan wajah merah –marah– di depan seorang namja mungil yang merasa ketakutan.

"m-ma-maafkan Ba-baek, Ba-baek maksud ti-ti-dak ru-rusak mainan " jawab namja mungil tersebut dengan wajah yang dipenuhi oleh air mata –menangis— ketakutan.

"dasar anak tidak berguna! CACAT! Kau hanya bisa menyusahkan keluarga saja kau tau!" bentak namja manis tadi panggil saja Luhan, Byun Luhan. Seorang anak sulung keluarga Byun yang terkenal akan perusahaannya yang maju dibidang kosmetik dan ny. Byun yang seorang model.

"hikss… hiks… su-ssung-uh Ba-ba-ek ma-maaf mi- hiks… minta"mohon namja mungil yang kini kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun putra bungsu keluarga Byun.

"Hah~ terserah kau saja Byun CACAT!" Luhan menekankan kata cacat dan segera pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun di kamarnya –gudang— yang terlihat usang. Hanya ada satu kasur dan meja kecil, yang dia gunakan untuk belajar menulis

Baekhyun memiliki kelainan dalam menyusun kosa kata dan menulis. Di usianya yang sudah 10 tahun Baekhyun belum bisa berbicara dengan baik dan belum dapat menulis dengan benar. Kelahiran Baekhyun tidak pernah diketahui publik. Mereka hanya tau kalau Tn. Byun hanya memiliki anak satu yaitu Luhan.

Selama ini hanya seorang maid bermarga Oh lah yang mau merawat Baekhyun, dan mengajarkan Baekhyun cara menulis dan berbicara dengan baik. Sedikit banyak Baekhyun bisa menyusun kosa kata karna Oh ahjumma.

Ternyata Oh ahjumma mendengar semuanya dari luar dan setelah Luhan pergi Oh ahjumma bergegas masuk untuk menemui Baekhyun yang masih menangis di lantai.

"tuan, tuan tak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Oh ahjumma terlihat nada khawatir yang sangat kentara di pertanyaannya.

"hiks… a-ah-jumma Ba-baekhyun rusak tidak hikss…" Baekhyun langsung memeluk Oh ahjumma dengan sangat erat. Sungguh dia takut akan dimarahi lagi oleh orang tuanya.

"Iya tuan, saya tau tuan tidak bermaksud merusak mainan itu. Sudah jangan menangis ne? nanti tuan tidak manis lagi kalau menangis" bujun Oh ahjumma pada Baekhyun. Ya sebenarnya Baekhyun namja yang sangat manis dan cantik, tapi semua itu tertutupi oleh kelainannya.

"hiks… hiks…" Baehyun masih menangis namun tangisannya sudah tidak sekencang tadi.

"bagaimana kalau sekarang kita belajar menulis. Tuan mau kan" sebuah ajakan atau permohonan yang Oh ahjumma ajukan mampu mengembalikan senyu manis seorang Baekhyun.

Dengan sigap Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya. Matanya tampak berbinar-binar senang "Mau ahjumma mau, mau Baek tulis" ujarnya semangat da tidak terbata seperti tadi saat mendapat bentakan Luhan.

"kalau gitu jja tuan ambil buku dan pensilya kita akan menulis" ujar Oh ahjumma tak kalah semangat, dia sangat terharu melihat semangat yang dimiliki tuannya ini. Walaupun begitu Oh ahjumma sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang putra yang tampan dan sempurna.

"ahjumma kita mau tulis apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah duduk didepan Oh ahjumma.

"bagaimana kalau kita menulis nama tuan dulu?" tanya Oh ahjumma yang terlihat seperti orang berfikir. "Tapi kali ini tuan tidak boleh salah lagi arra? Byun. Baek. Hyun. Bukan byun. Baek. Hyan. Nanti ahjumma beri permen kalau tuan benar"

"benarkah ahjumma. Baek usaha akan" mendengar kata permen Baekhyun langsung berpikir bawa itu pati permen berwarna mereah yang sangat manis –strawberry—. Baekhyun melihat Oh ahjumma seakan-akan meminta lagi untuk mengejakan namanya.

"Byun. Baek. Hyun." Ucap Oh ahjumma dengan senyumnya

Dan dengan segera Baekhyu menuliskan namanya dengan sangat serius. Bahkan kedua alisnya menyatu dan Baekhyun selalu membuat mimik yang menggemaskan pikir Oh ahjuma. Terlihat Baekhyun yang masih berfikir keras, sekali-kali dia terlihat menghapus hasil tulisannya. Setelah dikiranya cukup dia –Baekhyun— memperlihatan hasil tulisannya kepada Oh ahjumma.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan pasti apakan tulisannya kali ini benar atau salah. Terlihat raut wajah Oh ahjumma yang berubah sedih, dan Baekhyun tau itu. Baekhyun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam dia tidak akan mendapatkan permen merah pikirnya.

Oh ahjumma yang melihat ekspresi tuannya sedikit terkekeh. "tuan" panggilnya lirih "tuan benar" ucap Oh ahjumma lagi. Baeekhyun berfikir benar? Apanya? Dia masih belum dapat menangkap kata benar dari Oh ahjumma

"Chukkae tuan bisa menuliskan nama tuan sendiri dann… ini janji ahjumma" terang Oh ahjumma dan mengeluarkan sebuah permen dari sakunya.

"benar ahjumma? Baek benar?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih tak yakin namun pandangan matanya kini sudah tepat berada di permen strawberry.

"hahaha… iya tuan kali ini tuan benar dan jja ambillah permen ini" Oh ahjumma menyodorkan permen tersebut dan langsung di ambil dengan semangatnya. Bahkan Baekhyun langsung memakannya tanpa melepas bungkusnya. Dahinya berkerut heran kenapa rasa permen ini hambar? Begitulah pikirnya

"kkk~ tuan itu belum dibuka sini biar ahjumma bukakan" Baekhyun langsung menyerahkan permennya agar dibuka. "aahh ini baru bisa dimakan tuan"

Oh ahjumma tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun saat memakan permen merah itu. Sangat manis.

.

.

.

Hari ini di mansion mewah milik Tn. Byun terlihat sangat ramai. Tn. Byun mengadakan esta secara besar untuk merayakan keberhasilan perusahaannya menggaet investor yang sangat berpengaruh di dunia kosmetik.

"ahjumma ramai di luar kenapa?" tanya namja mungil yang sangat manis pada Kim ahjumma, seorang maid selain Oh ahjumma.

"hahh~ kau ini bicara apa? Bicara saja tidak becus lebih baik jangan brbicara denganku" Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan maid tersebut langsung menunduk dalam menahan air matanya turun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dan bertanya sendiri pada eommanya. Namun saat sampai di ruang tengah dia bingung sendiri. Baekhyun tidak terbiasa dengan suasana ramai seperti ini, dan sekarang ini ruang tengah sangat ramai.

"eommaa~" panggil Baekhyun sambil tetap mencari eommanya. Dia terus berkeliling tempat itu namun dia masih tidak menemukan eommanya. Sampai seorang yeoja cantik mendatangi Baekhyun.

"kau mencari siapa sayang?" tanya yeoja tadi berjongkok didepan Baekhyun.

"Eomma, eomma mana?" tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah sedikit takut. Karena bagaimana pun yang berdiri dihadapannya ini adalah orang asing.

"memang eommamu namanya siapa sayang?" tanya yeoja itu –lagi—

"eomma nama? Baekhyun eomma nama Byun Yuri" jawab Baekhyun dengan polosnya. Sedangkan yeoja itu mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenapa anak seusia Baekhyun masih belum bisa menyusun kosa kata dengan benar. Dan lagi dia anak Byun Yuri? Bukankan Yuri hanya punya satu anak?

"lalu apa kau terpisah dari eommamu hm?" tanyanya lembut

"terpisah tidak. Tadi Baekhyunnie kamar dari"

"ah kalau begitu biar ahjumma bantu mencari eommamu ne"

Baekhyun dan yeoja yang diketahui bernama Seohyun itu pergi mencari Yuri yang entah berada dimana. Sampai akhirya mereka menemukan Yuri.

"Yuri-ahh" panggil Seohyun sambil menggandeng Baekhyun.

Yuri membelalakan matanya kaget bagaimana mungkin Baekyun ada ditangan Seohyun kini. Dia terlalu sibuk mmikirkannya sampai tidak sadar mereka –Seohyun dan Baekhyun— sudah berada di depannya.

"Yuri-ahh apa benar dia anakmu? Dia mencarimu terus. Dan bukankah anakmu hanya Luhan?" tanya Seohyun dengan rauut wajah yang bingung.

"a- i-itu di-dia. Dia bukan anakku, iya bukan. Dia hanya anak salah satu maid yang ada disini. Dia memang selalu menganggapku eommanya, yah begitu." Jelas Yuri dengan gugup. Beruntung otaknya sedang bekerja saat ini.

"oh begitu aku kira kau punya anak lagi. Dia sangat manis sayang sepetinya dia memiliki kekurangan" ungkap Seohyun dan selanjutnya dia pamit karena dipanggil Yonghwa –suaminya—

Saat Seohyun sudah menjauh Yuri langsung saja menyeret Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat sampai dikamarnya dia mendorong Baekhyun ampai terduduk di kasurnya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun sudah menangis saat ini apabila dia tidak bisa menahannya, tangannya sakit akibat cengkraman eommanya.

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU KELUAR HA" bentak Yuri tepat di depan Baekhyun

"…"

"JAWAB! DASAR CACAT! JANGAN PERNAH KAU MELIHATKAN BATANG HIDUNGMU SAAT AKU SEDANG ADA TAMU KAU MENGERTI!" bentaknya lagi

"hiks…" runtuh sudah pertahanannya. Dia sangat sedih saat eommanya membentaknya seperti ini. Dia takut.

"ma-maaf e-eomma. Maaf Bae-Baekhyun mi-minta hiks" hanya itu yang dapat Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Hah~ dasar bocah cacat kau hanya bisa menyusahkan orang-orang" eomma Baekhyun pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun menangis di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Oh ahjumma terlihat datang dari arah luar menuju dapur dengan seorang namja mungil berkulit putih susu, dan terlihat tinggi tentu saja sia sangat tampan.

"Kau membawa anakmu Yoo Kyung?" tanya seorang maid yang tadi bersama Baekhyun

"ne. karna hari ini sepertinya aku akan menginap disini jadi aku membawa anakku" jawab Oh ahjumma tersenyum.

"kau semakin tampan saja Sehunnie" sahut maid lain yang tadi sedang menyiapkan minuman.

"hehe terima kasih ahjumma" jawab namja itu dengan senyum manis dan eyesmile yang menawan.

"Kau tau dimana Baekhyun Yura?" tanya Oh ahjumma karna sedari tadi dia tak melihat tuannya yang dia sayangi itu.

"ahh dia kekamarnya tadi" jawabnya cuek lalu berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Yoo Kyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan maid itu.

"eomma siapa Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun dengan raut wajah bingung

"dia salah satu dari anak Tn. Byun, kajja ikut eomma akan eomma kenalkan Hunnie dengan Baekhyunnie" Sehun mengangguk senang. Apakan aku akan mendapat teman baru? Itulah pikirnya.

Oh ahjumma dan Sehun masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Sehun erheran-heran meilah kamar salah satu anak majikan eommanya ini. Kamarnya sangat kecil bahkan hampir sama dengan yang dimiliki Sehun. Baekhyun terlihat sedang berbaring dengan membelakangi pintu.

"Baekhyunnie" Baehyun yang merasa dipanggil dan mengenal suara ini lantas membalikkantubuhnya dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ahjummaa~" seru Baekhyun senang dan langsung memeluk ahjumma favoritnya ini dengan erat. Tapi tunggu… Baekhyun melihat Oh ahjumma tidak sendirian saja.

"Ahjumma siapa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan raut bingung yang sangat menggemaskan membuat Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun ingin mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"ahh itu anak ahjumma dia seumuran dengan Baekhyun. Sehun kemarilah" Oh ahjumma menyuruh Sehun untuk mendekat lebih dekat lagi.

"Annyeong Sehun imnida"

"Baekhyun imnida" mereka saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum satu sama lain. Oh ahjumma yang melihat itu tak kalah senang.

"ahjumma Sehunnie tampan sangat" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Tapi lain dengan Sehun, dia terlihat mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ya dia bingung dengan kosa kata Baekhyun yang menurutnya sangat berantakan.

Sehun langsug mendekati eommanya dan membisikkan sesuatu "eomma, kenapa dia bicaranya aneh seperti itu?" namun bisikan itu dapat terdengar oleh Baekhyun, seketika senyum manisnya luntur. Dia takut Sehun tidak mau berteman dengannya karna kekurangannya.

"hustt~ Sehunnie tidak boleh bicara seperti itu! Baekhyun memang memiliki kekurangan, dia tidak bisa menyusun kosa kata dengan baik dan menulis. Tapi Sehunnie tidak boleh seperti itu!" Oh ahjumma juga berbisik dia sedih melihat Baekhyun yang hampir menangis.

"Ahjumma Baekhyun tidur mau hiks…" Baekhyun memang palingtidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya kalau dia senang dia akan tersenyum sangat manis tapi kalau dia measa sedih sia akan menangis.

Baekhyun langsung membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun dan Oh ahjumma. Oh ahjumma menghela nafas pelan, sedangkan Sehun langsung merasa bersalah akan ucapannya.

"Eomma Sehun tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Sehu menatap eommanya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Kalau begitu minta maaflah pada Baekhyunnie" pinta Oh ahjumma disertai senyum damainya.

Sehun langsung menaikki kasur yang ditempati oleh Baekhyun. Dapat dilihat bahu Baekhyun yang masih bergetar akibat menahan isakannya. "Baekhyunnie, Sehunnie minta maaf Sehunnie tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan Sehunnie" Sehun berbicara degan nada yang tersengar memohon.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyunnie maafkan Hunnie sungguh Hunnie tidak bermaksud seperti itu" Sehun memohon lagi dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"hiks… maafkan Hunnie hiks… eomma Baekkie marah hiks… pada Hunnie" Sehun langsung menangis saat dirinya masih tidak mendapat jawaban. Baekhyun yang mendengar Sehun mengis pun langsung bangun.

"Sehunnie nangis jangan, Baekhyunnie tidak marah" ucap Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun memang tidak marah, dia hanya sedih karena dia kira dia akan di hina, seperti Luhan –kakaknya— menghinanya.

"tapi hiks… Baekhyunnie hanya diam saja tadi Baekhyunnie tidak menjawab Hunnie" balas Sehun masih terisak kecil. Dengan Oh ahjumma yang mengusap lembut rambut anak satu-satunya.

"tidak. Baekhyunnie marah tidak" Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum sangat manis, memperlihatkan eyesmilenya. Sangat cantik begitulah pikir bocah tampan itu.

"jinjja? Baekhyunnie tidak marah pada Sehunnie?" tanya Sehun dengan raut berbinar. Dan Baekhyun menggeleng dengan semangatnya.

"yeyyy~" Sehun bersorak heboh membuat Oh ahjumma dan Baekhyun tertawa senang. "jadi Baekhyunnie mau tidak jadi teman Hunnie?" tanya atau lebih tepatnya pinta Sehun dengan muka berbinar.

Teman? Baekhyun yang mendengar kata teman tidak kalah berbinarnya. Dengan cepat Baekhyun mengangguk "mau, mau Baekhyunnie mau jadi Sehunnie teman"

Oh ahjumma trlihat sangat bahagia akhirnya ada yang mau berteman dengan tuannya sendiri. Dan itu adalah anaknya. "waahh sepertinya eomma dilupakan disini" ujar Oh ahjumma merajuk –pura-pura—.

"Ehehe" dan kedua anak itu hanya memamerkan gigi susu mereka.

"ahh sepertinya eomma harus bekerja. Eomma tinggal tidak apa kan?" tanya Oh ahjumma

"ne eomma/ahjumma" jawab mereka serempak. Benar-benar cocok/?

Dan Oh ahjummapun meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun sendiri dikamar itu. Mereka bercerita banyak hal, lebih tepatnya Sehun dan Baekhyun akan menjadi pendengar yang sangat baik terkadang juga Baekhyun akan menanyakan hal yang baru dia ketahui.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Saat pertama aku melihat Baekhyunnie dia sangat cantik dan manis, sayang dia memiliki kekurangan dan juga tidak diterima oleh keluarganya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun Hyunnie memang sangat manis hehe.

"Hunnie~ sekolah rasa gimana?" tanyanya dengan muka yang polos dan itu sangat menggemaskan.

"sekolah ya? Sekolah itu sangat menyenangkan, Hyunnie bisa memiliki banyak teman, tapi kadang juga membosankan" jelasku sambil berpikir yah, kadag sekolah memang menyebalkan.

"Hyunnie sekolah ingin" jawabnya sambil menunduk, aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya seperti ini.

"BAEKHYUUUUNN~"ku dengar suara teriakan yang sangat keras dari luar. Aku melihat Hyunnie yang langsung berpindah kebelakangku. Tapi kenapa?

"BYUN BAEKHYUN APA KAU SEKARANG TU-" ucapannya terpotong saat melihatku. Apa aku setampan itu? -_-

"Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah bingung apa dia bertanya padaku?

"aku Oh Sehun. Anaknya Oh eomma" jawabku kulihat wajahnya memang cantik dan manis. Tapi masih lebih manis Hyunnie. Apalagi dia sepertinya galak/?

"ah aku Byun Luhan" jawab namja ini tersenyum manis. Tunggu Byun Luhan? Apa dia kakak Hyunnie?

"apa kau kakak Baekhyunnie?" tanya ku polos. Terlihat dia sedkit menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"ne" jawabnya singkat, sangat malah. Menyebalkan!

"Sehunnie kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Luhan ramah. Dasar aneh.

"eumm… aku sedang bermain dengan Baekhyunnie" jawabku seadanya. Kulihat dia melirik Baekhyunnie dengan tidak suka. Hyunnie juga mencekram baju belakangku dengan kuat.

"h-hyung cari ke-kenapa?"

"ah aku hampir lupa. Kau carikan aku baju yang pantas untuk pesta eomma dan appa!" kenapa dia menyuruh Baekhyun seenak jidatnya sendiri. Dan kenapa Baekhyunnie mengangguk?

"n-ne se-sebentar tunggu h-hyung" Baekhyun langsung saja berlari meninggalkan kamarnya berlari ke kamar Luhan hyung dan mencari baju yang bagus untuk Luhan hyung.

Kenapa Baekhyunnie terlihat sangat takut pada Luhan hyung ya? Bukankah Luhan hyung itu hyung Baekhyun. Ah molla nanti saja aku tanyakan pada Baekhyunnie.

"eum… Sehunnie sekolah di mana? Dan kelas berapa?" tanya Luhan memecahkan keheningan mungkin. Aku sedikit tidak suka pada Luhan hyung, karna dia menyuruh-nyuruh Hyunnie tadi.

"Hunnie sekolah di Jangjeondong kelas 6" jawab ku singkat sebenarnya aku malas berbicara dengan Luhan hyung. Dan aish kenapa Baekhyunnie lama sekali sih.

"ohh~ aku kelas 2 smp di sunflower JHS" memang siapa yang bertanya aishh. Dan aku hanya balas dengan senyum manisku ini/?.

Ahh itu dia Hyunnie sudah datang. Datang menbawa baju yang terlihat sangat mahal –baju Luhan—.

"h-hyung ba-baju ini" Baekhyun menyerahkan bajunya kepada Luhan sedangan menunduk.

"kenapa lama eoh?! Dasar!" setelah membentak Baekhyun Luhan pergi dari kamar ini.

"Hyunnie tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya ku saat melihat muka lesu Baekhyunnie.

"n-ne. Baekhyunnie baik" jawabnya tersenyum manis. Tapi terlihat sedikit dipaksakan.

"lalu kenapa Hyunnie tadi terlihat takut pada Luhan hyung? Bukannya Luhan hyung itu hyung Hyunnie?" sungguh aku masih sangat penasaran akan hal itu.

"i-itu… ka-karena suka tidak Luhan hyung Baekhyun" jawabnya sedih

"sudah ne Hyunnie jangan bersedih kan ada Sehunnie disini hehe" aku mencoba menghiburnya dan menunjukan senyum lebarku

"hehe terima kasih Sehunnie"

.

.

.

Author POV

Semalam Sehun dan Baekhyun tidur berdua. Mereka terlalu asik bercerita sampai mereka lelah, lalu ketiduran. Dan O ahjumma mendiamkannya karna tidak tega membangunkan anak tampannya itu.

"ahjumma" panggil Baekhyun mereka sedang belajar menulis lagi.

"Iya tuan?"

"eum… apa Sehunnie lagi kesini?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka berbinar

"besok ne ahjumma ajak Sehunnie kesini. Baekhyunnie senang ne ada Sehunnie?" tanya Oh ahjumma sambil memangku Baekhyun yang memainkan pensilnya.

"iya suka Baekhyunnie. Sehunnie baik orang" ungkap Baekhyun dengan semangat. Memang Baekhyun merasa senang karna tidak kesepian lagi saat ada Sehun.

"haha baiklah nanti ahjumma ajak Sehunnie kesini lagi. Sekarang tuan makan ne, sekarang sudah jam makan siang"

"Baekhyunnie makan mau dengan eomma, appa, luhan hyung"

"tapi tuan-"

"mohon Baekhyunnie" Baekhyun mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya. Yang selama ini hanya mempan untuk Oh ahjumma.

"hah~ baiklah kalau gitu sekarang tuan ke meja makan ne kajja" ajak Oh ahjumma

Baekhyun pun turun dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan terlihat eomma dan appa nya serta Luhan hyung sedang makan dengan sesekali saling bercanda bersama.

"Selamat siang eomma, appa, Luhan hyung" sapa Baekhyu dengan ceria dan menaikki kursi di samping Luhan. Seketika suasana di meja makan menjadi hening.

"Baekhyunnie makan mau bersama-sama" ucap Baekhyun lagi yang hanya di anggap angin lalu.

"kau mengganggu kami Baek" ucap appanya dengan nada ketus.

Mendegar ucapan appanya seketika membuat Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Apa Baekhyunnie seorang pengganggu? Apa seburuk itu. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun saat ini.

"aku selesai" Luhan membanting sumpitnya dan pergi begitu saja.

"aku juga. Aku berangkat dulu" appa Baekhyun pun pergi setelah mengecup kening istrinya.

Kini hanya tinggal Baekhyun dan eommanya yang ada di meja makan. Baekhyun masih belum menyentuh makanan apapun. Dia masih memikirkan ucapan appanya.

"kau makanlah. Aku tidak mau repot-repot kalau kau sampai sakit!" perintah eommanya dengan nada ketus namun sedikit lembut.

"ba-baiklah ma-makan akan Ba-baekhyunnie" Baekhyun langsung mengambil makanan dan memakannya secara pelan dan mencuri pandang kepada eommanya yang masih ada disana. Membaca sesuatu dari benda kotak yang Baekhyun tidak tau apa namanya –gadget—.

"e-eomma" panggil Baekhyun pelan dan sedikit takut

"hm.." hanya dengungan yang didengar.

"Baekhyunnie mau pangkuan eomma duduk" pernyataan atau harapan yang Baekhyun ucapkan sangatlah lirih. Untung suasana di ruang makan sepi sehingga Ny. Byun masih dapat mendengarnya.

Sebenarnya Ny. Byun sedikit tersentak mendengar permintaan anaknya. Ya setidaknya dia tidak sejahat itu sampai tidak mengakui Baekhyun anaknya, dia hanya tidak mengakui di depan umum. Dia –Ny. Byun— memang tidak pernah memanjakan anaknya yang satu ini, seperti dia memanjakan Luhan. Bahkan sekarang anaknya hanya ingin duduk dipangkuannya.

Sungguh Ny. Byun sangat ragu sekarang apakan dia akan mengiyakan atau tidak. Dan akhirnya dia mengangguk walaupun sedikit ragu. Tak apalah hanya memangkunya begitulah pikirnya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat senang bahkan dia hampir menangis karna terlalu senangnya.

Baekhyun segera turun dari kursinya dan duduk dipangkuan eommanya menghadap eommanya. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah berusia 10 tahun tapi dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat kecil.

Dengan tiba-tibaBaekhyun memeluk eommanya dengan sangat erat. Dia belum pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Pelukan eommanya dan Oh ahjumma sangatlah berbeda, dia sangat menyukai kehangatan ini.

"Baekhyunnie menyayangie eomma. Sangat sayang." Butuh awaktu untuk Baekhyun menghafalkan kosa kata ini, dia sangat suka kosa kata ini. Dan sekaranglah dia mengeluarkannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

THE SINCERE LOVE

Author: Pink XiaoMi

Cast: Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Byun Luhan

Main pair: HunBaek, HunHan

Genre: Angst/Hurt

Rating: T

Warning: BL, TYPO DIMANA-MANA, ABSURD, CERITA MAINSTREAM

Cuap" Thor: waaahh author ga nangka kalo bakalan banyak yang suka hehehe. Pokoknya makasih banyak buat yang udah komeng/? maupun like. Karna komeng dan like dari kalian adalah semangat untuk author hehe ^^. Iya kasian bebeb Baekhyun ternistakan wks. Dan juga bersyukur ya buat kalian yang masih di sayang orang tua masing". Dan sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya thor ngeshare ff auth/?, Dari dulu thor ga berani buat nge post ff. SEKALI LAGI KHAMSAHAMNIDAAAA~~ /BOW BARENG ALL CAST/

Luhan: 13 tahun

Sehun: 11 tahun

Baekhyun: 10 tahun

Happy Reading…

Baekhyun segera turun dari kursinya dan duduk dipangkuan eommanya menghadap eommanya. Walaupun Baekhyun sudah berusia 10 tahun tapi dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat kecil.

Dengan tiba-tibaBaekhyun memeluk eommanya dengan sangat erat. Dia belum pernah merasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Pelukan eommanya dan Oh ahjumma sangatlah berbeda, dia sangat menyukai kehangatan ini.

"Baekhyunnie menyayangi eomma. Sangat sayang." Butuh awaktu untuk Baekhyun menghafalkan kosa kata ini, dia sangat suka kosa kata ini. Dan sekaranglah dia mengeluarkannya.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

DEG

Tes…

Itu air mata yuri dan Baekhyun yang jatuh secara bersamaan. Baekhyun benar-benar merasakan senang. Dia tidak ingin ini cepat berlalu, dia ingin selalu bisa memeluk eommanya. Yuripun dengan segera menghapus air matanya dan langsung menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya.

"sudah, kau bahkan bilang hanya ingin ku pangku. Bukan memelukku!" ujar Yuri dingin setelah melepaskan pelukan anaknya yg sangat erat itu.

"n-ne gomawo eomma, Baekhyunnie sayang eomma" Baekhyun pun tersenyum dengan manis, menghapus ir matanya mengabaikan ucapan dingin eommanya.

"sudah lebih baik eomma pergi dari pada harus berlama-lama disini!" Yuri pun meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedih.

"Baekhyunnie sedih boleh tidak, Baekhyunnie senang harus" itulah penyemangatnya sehingga dia dapat tersenyum dengan lebar walaupun hatinya masih sakit.

Sedangkan Yuripun pergi kekamarnya. Mengunci pintunya dan menangis disana, menangisi kejahatannya. Yah Yuri sebenarnya merasa sangat bersalah merasa menjadi eomma yang sangat jahat. Tapii… ego menguasainya.

"maafkan eomma sayang. Maafkan eomma hiks…"

.

.

.

"Baekhyunnie bosan, ahjumma sibuk. Baekhyunnie enak ngapain ya?" lihatlah wajahnya saat berfikir terlihat sangat imut. Kalian yang melihat pasti akan mencubit gemas pipinya yang chubby itu.

"ahhh~ saja belajar, Baekhyunnie supaya pintar" monolognya. Dia langsung bergegas mengambil note book miliknya yang bergambar strawberry buah favoritnya.

"tapi Baekhyunnie tulis apa bingung" bibir yang terpout dengan sempurna ini. Sungguh ekspresi apapun yang Baekhyun miliki sangat menggemaskan, kecuali ekspresi sedih tentu saja.

"ahh Baekhyunnie pernah belum tulis-tulis nama" ide yang cemerlah langsung masuk ke otaknya. Dia akan menulis dan menanyakan kebenarannya pada Oh ahjumma nanti.

Terlihat Baekhyun berulang kali melafalkan nama eommanya. Sesekali dia terlihat menulis, tetapi setelahnya dia menghapus tulisannya. Dia hampr saja menyerah dia benar-benar tidak bisa menuliskan nama orang tuanya, hanya bisa menuliskan marganya saja karna marga mereka sama.

CEKLEK…

Terlihat seorang namja yang err… tampan memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"Sehunnieeee~" sapa Baekhyun langsung merubah posisi yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi duduk mengadap pintu.

"hehe. Baekhyunnie sedang apa?" Sehun mendekati Baekhyun membaca apa yang ada dibuku tersebut, dan hanya ada tulisan 'Byun' marga keluarganya.

"Baekhyunnie tulis-tulis eomma dan appa nama, susah sangat" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bbir mungilnya dia benar-benar kesal.

"Mau Sehunnie bantu" entah sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan, apapun itu tetapi itu dapat membuat raut muka Baekhyun berubah seketika.

"Jinjja? Sehunnie bantu mau Baekhyunnie?" tanya Baekhyun dengan muka berbinar. Dia sangat senang ada yang mau mengajarkannya.

"Ne, kalau begitu coba Hyunnie tulis nama eomma Hyunnie, jangan di hapus dulu arra?" perintah Sehun.

"siap tuan" Baekhyun berpose hormat pada Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun tertawa. Lalu Baekhyun kembali ke posisi awalnya –tengkurap— menuliskan nama 'Byun Yuri' dengan lama. Akhirnya Baekhyun memperlihatkan hasil tulisannya kepada Sehun.

"Byun Yura, salah Hyunnie seharusanya kau menuliskan 'i' bukan 'a' disini. Coba kau ulangi lagi" Sehun mengembalikan note book milik Baekhyun, Sehun sudah berlagak seperti seorang guru rupannya.

"Jadi salah ini. Pabbo Baekhyunnie, tulis-tulis orang tua nama saja bisa tidak" Baekhyun terlihat sedikit murung dan melanjutkan menulis lagi.

Sehun sungguh merasa sangat terharu dengan semangat belajar yang dimiliki Baekhyun. Dia merasa malu karna dia lebih memilih bermain game dari pada belajar. Padahal diluar sana banyak orang yang sangat ingin bisa bersekolah dan belajar sepeti Sehun.

"Hyunnie, Hyunnie tidak pabbo kok. Hunnie yakin Hyunnie pasti bisa" Sehun berusaha menyemangati Baekhyun lagi. Ada satu yang sebenarnya tidak kalian ketahui. Baekhyu memliki IQ dibawah rata-rata.

Karena lelah belajar Baekhyun tertidur dilantai –Baekhyun memang memiliki fisik yang sedikit lemah— . sehun yang melihat Baekhyun tertidur ingin membangunkan Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya pindah dikasur, tapi dia tidak setega itu.

Sehun terus memperhatikan muka tidur Baekhyun yang baginya sangat manis dan cantik. Jelas Sehun tidak tega membangunkan malaikat yang ada didepannya.

Sehun POV

Sebenarnya yang ada dihadapanku ini manusia atau malaikat? Sungguh itu pertanyaan terkonyol yang pernah kulontarkan. Tapi kalian mungkin juga akan bertanya sama seperiku apabila melihatnya. Dia baik walaupun seluruh keluarganya tidak menerimanya dia tetap bisa tersenyum, bukankan itu hebat?

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat apa Hyunnie menyukai buah merah ini ya. Hampir seluruh ruangannya berhiaskan buah bernama strawberry ini, mulai dari kasur, seprei,selimut bantal guling, buku bahkan meja belajar kecilnya pun bergambar strawberry.

Aku mengambil bantal dan selimut dari atas kasurnya. Memberinya bantal dan selimut agar badannya tidak sakit karena tertidur dilantai. Aku mengusap pipinya pelan, sungguh pipinya saja sangat halus.

CEKLEK…

"eomma?" sapa ku pada yeoja yang baru saja membuka pintu. Dan itu ternyata eommaku

"Sehunnie sedang apa hm?" tanya eomma, sungguh aku sangat malu kalau sampa eomma tau aku sedang mengusap pipi Hyunnie.

"a-aniya. Tadi Sehunnie menemani Baekhyunnie belajar lalu Baekhyunnie keiduran" jawabku polos. Sungguh aku memang masih polos/?

"jinjja hanya itu? Sepetinya eomma tadi melihat ada yang mengusap pipi chubby Baekhyunnie" goda eomma dengan muka menyebalkan. Dan itu membuat pipku memerah.

"ya! Eomma menyebalkan!"aku pun mempoutkan bibirku mendengar godaan eomma tadi, sungguh eommaku kalau sudah evil akan sangat menyebalkan.

"hahaha… tapi bukankan Baekhyunnie sangat manis dan cantik? Sayang dia ditelantarkan oleh keluarganya" eomma menunduk lesu, akupun juga. Memang benar kata eomma, kalau aku yang ada diposisi Baekhyunnie mungkin aku akan pergi dari rumah. Atau mati juga boleh.

Akhirnya eommaku yang memindahkan Baekhyunnie ke atas kasur. Tentu saja aku tidak kuat walaupun Baekhyunnie itu mungil. Ah mungkin nanti kalau aku sudah besar aku akan bisa menggendong Baekhyunniee \(^_^)/

"eomma, Sehunnie sayang eomma, Sehunnie tidak tau apa jadinya apabila Sehunnie yang berada diposisi Hyunnie. Sehunnie sayang eommaaa~" aku pun memeluk erat eommaku sungguh aku sangat bersyukur bisa diberi eomma seperti eomma.

.

.

.

Author POV

Luhan sedang memakai seragamnya bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang memandangi Luhan sedih. Sungguh dia ingin sekolah seperti Luhan hyungnya atau Sehun. Tapi sayang eomma dan appanya pasti tidak akan memperbolehkannya dan memarahinya seperti dulu.

FLASHBACK ON

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah eomma dan appanya yang sedang menonton tv. Dia –Baenghyun— menghampiri eommanya dengan muka ceria, sangat ceria.

"eomma appa" sapa Baekhyun kecil dengan senyum manisnya yang sangat imut. Namun lihatnya orang tuanya bahkan tidak ada yang membalas sapaannya sama sekali. Baekhyun tidak bersedih dia tetap tersenyum dengan lebar.

"eomma appa. Baekhyunnie sekolah mau Luhan hyung" ucapnya dengan sangat ceria. Ya Baekhyun sudah mematangkan akan meminta sekolah saat itu usia Baekhyun 7 tahun.

Terlihat eomma dan appanya memndangnya bingung. Mereka hanya menagkap kata sekolah dan mau. Bukankah berarti Baekhyun ingin bersekolah.

"mwo? Kau bersekolah? Cih! Memang kau bisa apa hah?" jawab Tn. Byun aka Yesung sarkatis.

Seketika senyum di wajah manis Baekhyun luntur. "ta-tapi-"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau ini cacat! Kalau kau bersekolah nanti semua akan tau kalau anak dari Byun Yesung dan Byun Yuri memiliki kelainan!" jawab Yuri dengan nada dingin.

Senyum di wajah Baekhyun semakin luntur. Bahka kini sudah berganti dengan raut hampir menangis. Sungguh sangat sakit rasanya saat orang tuamu sendiri yang menghinamu. Setelah mendengar itu dengan langkah lesu Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya. Sesekali terdengar isakan darinya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Ya semenjak saat itu Baekhyun tidak pernah berani lagi meminta di sekolahkan. Baekhyun masih terus memperhatikan Luhan, sampai akhirnya Luhan menyadari apabila Bakhyun tengah melihatnya. Smirk evilnya terlihat saat Luhan menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang.

Luhan kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya mengambil sesuatu yang cair. Ohh ternyata Luhan membawa gelas air putih yang masih tersisa dari kamarnya. Luhan berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihat Luhan mendekat pun merasa gugup ada apa kakaknya mendekatinya itulah yang dia pikirkan.

Semakin dekat semakin dekat dann…

BRUK

PYARR~

"Eommaaaa~" jerit Luhan sekencang-kencangnya saat air yang di bawa jatuh membasahi seragamnya –disengaja tentunya—.

Terlihat Baekhyun yang menatap bingung Luhan dan pecahan gelas yang tepat berada di depannya. Dan saat Baekhyun ingin bertanya Yuri pun datang dengan raut khawatir

"ada apa Lulu-ahh?" tanya Yuri panik saat mendengar anaknya yang berteriak heboh itu.

"Lihatlah eomma apa yang di lakukan si cacat itu! Dia menumpahkan air putih ke seragamku dan sekarang seragamku menjadi basah" adu Luhan dengan muka yag ingin menangis. Dan tentu saja itu sandiwara.

"APA!" Yuri berteriak marah dan langsung metapan Baekhyun tajam. Dan selanjutya menyerek Baekhyun dengan tidak elitnya menuju ke kamarnya.

"e-eomma ti-tidak. Baekhyun la-lakukan t-tidak pe-percaya eomma" jelas Baekhyun dngan raut wajah yang ketakutan bercampur dengan sakit. Sungguh cengkraman eommanya sangat kuat, dapat dipastikan pasti tangannya memerah.

"kau benar-benar anak kurang ajar! Sudah cacat! Hanya bisa menyusahkan orang tua saja. Sungguh kenapa aku bisa memiliki anak sepertimu" marah Yuri setelah melempar Baekhyun dengan kasar ke lantai. Dan Baekhyun sudah menangis sungguh sakitnya bukan hanya isiknya melainkan hatinya. Walaupun dia 'kelainan' tapi dia sangat peka sungguh. Dan dia sakit mendengar ucapan eommanya.

"e-eomma hiks… Ba-baekhyun ti-tidak hiks…" Baekhyun terus menangis bahkan sekarang dia sudah memeluk erat kaki Ny. Byun, dia tidak bersalah dia hanya korban. Dia dituduh!

"pokoknya kau dikurung! Tidak ada yang boleh menemuimu dan tidak ada jatah makan untukmu! Sudah cukup sabar aku menghadapi sikapmu yang memalukan Baekhyun-ahh" Yuri berkata dengan sadisnya. Bayangkan anaknya sendiri, dikurung? Bahkan tidak di beri makan. Aku bahkan mulai ragu kalau Yuri memang ibu kandung dari Baekhyun. Sungguh Baekhyun itu masih berumur 10 tahun.

"ja-jangan… eo-eomma hiks… maaf, mianhae jeongmal" Baekhyun masih terus menangis dengan tetap memeluk kaki Yuri erat.

Sedangkan diluar kamar Baekhyun terlihat Luhan yang sedang tertawa senang. Rencananya berhasil dia bisa membuat Baekhyun dimarahi oleh eommanya. Apa kalian bertanya di mana Oh ahjumma? Jawabannya adalah belum datang karna memang Oh ahjumma datangnya jam 9 pagi dan sekarang masih jam 07.00.

Yuripun menendang dengan kasar Baekhyun agar terlepas dari kakinya. Dan yuripun langsung keluar dan mengunci kamar Baekhyun dan peri bersama Luhan yang tersenyum senang. "aku berhasil!" gumamnya pelan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun terus menggedor-gedor pintu yang sudang terkunci tersebut. Dia tidak mau terkunci disini.

"hiks… hiks" dan hanya isak tangis yang mampu Baehyun keluarkan.

.

.

.

Terlihat Oh ahjumma baru saja memasuki mansion mewah kediaman keluarga Byun. Namun baru saja Oh ahjumma sampai di dapur dia sudah dipanggil oleh Yuri.

"nyonya memanggil saya? Ada apa?" tanya Oh ahjumma sopan setlah membungkukkan badannya.

"hari ini tidak ada yang boleh menemui Baekhyun. Dan tidak ada yang boleh memberinya makan. Dan aku tau kau dekat dengan Baekhyun" ucapan tegas Ny. Byun disertai tangannya yang menunjuk Oh ahjumma membuat Oh ahjumma melebarkan matanya dan terkejut. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ohh ahjumma telingamu masih waras dan kau sedang tidak salah dengar!

"ta-tapi kenapa Nyonya?" tanya Oh ahjumma takut-takut dengan kepala yang menunduk

"dia sedang ku hukum" jawaban singgat Ny. Byun benar-benar membuat hati Oh ahjumma mencelos. Apakah benar tuan mudanya itu anak kandung keluarga Byun? Kenapa mereka sangat kejam dengan anak sekecil Baekhyun. Kita satu pikiran Oh ahjumma.

Dan setelah itu Ny. Byun pergi meninggalkan dapur. Kebutal hari ini dia mendapatkan job untuk pemotretan. Luhan dan suaminya sudah berangkat sejak tadi.

"aku harus menemui tuan Baekhyun" ucap Oh ahjumma dan langsung melesat menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Terlihat kamar Baekhyun terasa sangat sepi seperti tidak ada orang didalamnya. Oh ahjumma mengetuk pintu kayu coklat itu pelan. "tuan. Apa tuan baik-baik saja?" tanya Oh ahjumma saat tidak mendapat sahutan dari dalam.

"ba-baik ahjumma" jawab Baekhyun suaranya sangat serak dan masih sedikit bergetar. Sungguh rasanya Oh ahjumma ingin memasuki kamar tuan kesayangannya dan memeluknya. Tapi dia masih menyayangi peerjaannya karna bagaimanapun dia memiliki Sehun anaknya yang membutuhkan biaya sekolah.

"apa tuan benar baik-baik saja?" tanya Oh ahjumma kentara sekali nada khawatirnya. Tapi dia memang sangat khawatir dengan tuan mudanya itu. Dia berani jamin bahwa tuan mudanya belum makan apapun pagi ini, dan sekarang Ny. Byun sedang menghukumnya dan tidak akan memberinya makan.

Oh ahjumma POV

Sungguh Ny. Byun kali ini sangat keterlaluan. Bagaimana dia bsa mnghukum anaknya dengan cara seperti itu.

"aku harus menemui tuan Baekhyun" akupun langsung bergegas menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di atas. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pernah mendapatkan perlakuan yang baik dirumah ini.

Kalau dirasa kamar tuan sangat sepi apa tuan muda baik-baik saja. Sungguh perasaanku semakin tidak enak. "tuan apa tuan baik-baik saja?" tanya ku saat tepat berada di depan kamarnya.

"ba-baik ahjumma" sungguh hati ku terasa sakit saat mendengar bagaimana suara tuan muda yang serak dan masih sedikit bergetar. Walaupun da bukan anakku setidaknya dia sudah ku anggap seperti anakku sediri. Dan biar bagaimanapun au juga seorang ibu.

"apa tuan benar bak-baik saja?" tanya ku sekali lagi. Rasanya aku ingin menerabas masuk dan menenangkan tubuh bergetar tuan muda.

"baik ahumma. Saja pergi ahjumma, eomma marah nanti" sahut tuan muda dengan nada yang sungguh sangat menyesakkan hati. Dan di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa memikirkan orang lain sungguh sebenarnya dia manusia atau malaikat. Kenapa hatinya sangat baik dan lembut.

"baiklah tuan ahjumma pergi dulu ne kalu Baekhyun ada apa-apa panggil saja ahjumma sekeras-kerasnya ne?" ya aku lebih baik pergi dari sini sebelum ada maid lain yang mengetahuiku sedang menemui tuan muda.

"ne ahjumma" jawaban singkat tuan muda membuatku melangkahkan pergi. Aku masih harus bekerja, semoga saja nanti Sehun kesini supaya dia bisa menemani tuan muda.

.

.

.

Sehun POV

Dengan semangat aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari sekolah. Aku sangat tidak sabar ingin menemui dan bermain dengan Hyunnie lagi. Aku ingin menceritakan apa yang aku lihat disekolah, bahkan aku sudah membeli banyak permen rasa strawberry. Ya walaupun aku harus menahan laparku karna aku tidak jajan.

Aku biasa pulang dengan berjalan kaki bersama teman-temanku, karena memang rumahku dekat dengan sekolah.

"Sehun aku tadi tidak melihat kau pergi ke kantin, tidak seperti biasanya." Celetuk salah satu temanku yang bernama Taehyung. Sebenarnya kalau dilihat sekilas Taehyung ini mirip dengan Hyunnie. Hanya saja Hyunnie lebih cantik dan manis. Oh tidak memikirkannya saja membuat kedua pipiku terasa panas, bahkan aku mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung.

"SEHUUUUN!" panggilnya dengan keras dan tepat di telingaku suaranya sangat cempreng.

"YAAA! JANGAN BERTERIAK BODOH, SUARAMU SANGAT CEMPRENG" aku balik berteriak di sampingnya kuliat dia menutup telingannya itu.

"ya! Kau pikir suaramu tidak scempreng eoh dasar menyebalkan!"gerutunya lihatlah bibirnya menggerutukan suatu kata-kata yang entah aku tak tau apa artinya. "besok kita ulangan matematika kan?" tanya Taehyung –lagi—

"oh iya aku hampir saja lupa hehe" jawabku dengan cengiran lebar dia hanya mendengus sebal. "ahh sudah ya sampai bertemu besok. Salam untuk SeokJin mu ituu" ucapku menggodanya dan langsung berlari sebelum manusia pecinta singa ini berubah menjadi seperti singa.

Aku memang terbiasa pulang dulu sebelum pergi kerumah Baekhyunnie. Tapi spertinya kali ini au harus membawa buku matematikaku karna besok akan ada ulangan. Aah~ kenapa harus ada ulangan sih itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"aku pulaaaaang~" teriakku saat masuk ke dalam rumah. Biasanya nonnaku masih ada diumah jam-jam segini.

"eoh? Sehunnie sudah pulang ne. ganti bajumu lalu makan ne nonna harus pergi sekarang" "oh iya apa kau akan kerumah keluarga Byun lagi?" tanya nonnaku.

"hmm… ne nonna" jawabku dengan senyuman lebar yang manis ini. Tunggu aku memang manis bukaaan. (Sehun mulai narsis lagi -_-)

"ya sudah kalau begitu nonna pergi dulu ne jangan lupa kunci rumah seperti biasa arra!"

"siaap tuan" jawabku dengan pose hormat layaknya tentara hehe. Tapi jangan salah aku bukan ingin menjadi anggota militer, cita-citaku adalah menjadi dancer terkenal.

Aku langsung bergegas pergi mengganti bajuku dan makan sungguh aku sangat lapar karna aku hanya makan saat sarapan pagi tadi. Setelah selesai aku langsung mencuci piringku dan bergegas pergi. Jangan salah saat tidak ada eomma dan nonna ku aku akan melalukan semuannya sendiri –hanya cuci piring—

"Baekhyunnie pangeranmu yang tampan ini datang" seru ku senang dan bergegas ke rumah mewah Baekhyun

.

.

.

Author POV

Sedangkan mari kita masuk kekamar Baekhyunnie. Dan tu hanya Auth dan Eomma Baekhyun yang bisa masuk *ketawa nista*.

Baekhyun sedang tiduran di kasurnya yang memang empuk, tapi tidak seempuk milik hyung dan eommanya. Dia sedang berusaha meredam rasa laparnya sungguh ini bahkan sudah jam 11 tapi dia belum makan dari kemarin sore tentu saja dia merasakan lapar.

"uuhh perut sakit Baekhyun" rintihnya perutnya terasa perih karena lapar.

Dia –Baekhyun— menangis lagi merasakan perutnya yang teramat sakit. Dia butuh makan, dia manusia juga.

"Baekhyunnie~ apa Baekhyunnie baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara dari luar. Dan Baekhyun sangat mengenali itu suara milik siapa.

"Se-sehunnie" jawabnya dia langsung berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Sehun sudah tau kalau Baekhyun mendapat hukuman dari eommanya setelah di beri tau oleh eommanya –Oh ahjumma—

"Baekhyunnie baik-baik sajakan? Apa Baekhyunnie sudah makan? Apa Baekhyunnie merasa lapar?" tanya Sehun bertubi-tubi bahkan pertanyaan yang kedua dan ketiga dia pasti sudah tau apa jawabannya.

Dan tangisan Baekhyun pun pecah. Dia kesepian, dia lapar. "hiks… Sehunnie hiks… lapar" ucapnya parau di depan pintu Baekhyun dan Sehun memutuskan untuk duduk saling menghadap pintu.

"Baekhyunnie jangan menangis Sehunnie jadi sedih. Hiks…" dasarnya Sehun yang juga memang cengeng dia menangis dia benar-benar merasa sakit saat mendengar Baekhyunnie menangis tadi.

"Baekhyunnie tidak menangis kok hiks… Sehunnie jangan sedih ya. Nanti Oh ahjumma juga sedih kalau melihat Sehunnie menangis." Jawab Baekhyun dengan sangat tulus. Sungguh aku rasa dia adalah seorang malaikat bukan seorang manusia.

"iya hiks… Sehunnie punya permen merah untuk Baekhyunnie" Sehun terlihat sedang mencari sesuatu. Ah! Gotcha.

"Baekhyunnie Sehun lempar permennya lewat fentilasi di atas Baekhyunnie ne?"

"eh? Tidak usah Sehunnie. Permen itu punya Sehunnie kan" sebenarnya Baekhyunnie sangat menginginkan permen merah favoritnya itu. Hanya saja dia tidak mau nanti ada yang melihat Sehun memberinya permen dan mengadukan ke eommanya. Sehun pasti akan di marahi oleh eomma nantinya. Begitulah pikiran Baekhyun.

Tapi memang dasarnya Sehun yang memang bandel. Dan lagi pula dia sengaja membelikan permen ini untuk Baekhyunnie-nya yang manis itu. Tunggu apa baru saja aku mengklaim Baekhyun milik Sehun? Kalau iya itu Sehunnia yang menginginkannya kkk~ /abaikan/

Sehun langsung saja melempar permennya lewat fentilasi udara yang ada d atas pintu. Dia melemparnya dengan susah payah fentilasi itu tinggi dan Sehun juga masih terlalu kecil.

Baekhyun kaget saat dilihatnya ada permen strawberry yang jatuh dari atas. Matanya berbinar saat melihat permen merah kesukaannya. Yah walaupun permennya sedikit hancur harena dilempar dari atas oleh Sehun.

PLUK…

Jatuh lagi satu permen yang sama dari atas hanya saja kali ini Baekhyun berhasil meangkapnya. Bentuknya aneh Baekhyunnie belum pernah tau –permen itu berbentuk love—.

"Baekhyunnie, Baekhyunnie suka kan dengan pemen yang Sehunnie berikan?" tanya Sehun dngan nada semangat. Di dalam sana Baekhyun tersenyum sangat lebar dengan mata yang berbinar-binar sayang sekali Sehun tidak melihatnya.

"ne Sehunnie, suka Baekhyunnie. Gomawo" jawaban Baekhyun membuat senyum Sehun semakin mengembang.

"Baekhyunnie mau mendengar cerita Sehunnie hari ini kan?"

"tentu saja Baekhyunnie dengar akan seperti biasa"

Mereka terus bercerita kadang terdengan tawa dari kedua belah bibir mereka. Dan Sehunnie berhasil membuat Baekhyun lupa akan rasa laparnya. Bahkan walaupun dengan jarak intu yang memisahkan Sehun masih bisa mengajarkan Baekhyunnie belajar. Tetapi kali ini mereka belajar tentang angka setidaknya Baekhyun sudah bisa walaupun baru 1-5. Dan kali ini Sehun mengajarkan 6-10.

Saat mereka sedang asik-asiknya belajar –Sehun belajar untuk ulangan besok— terdengan sebuah suara yang merdu memanggil Sehun walaupun masih merdu milik Baekhyun karna Baekhyun akan memanggilnya dengan lembut dan dia suka suara Baekhyun. Bahkan semua yang dimiliki Baekhyun dia menyukainya.

"Sehunnie~"

.

.

.

TBC

Hehe TBC dengan tidak elitnya. Sekali lagi khamsahamnida buat yang sudah mau review dan meninggalkan jejaknya. Hehe Auth ga nyangka bakalan banyak yang suka. Khamsahamnidaaa~ ^^

sayakanoicinoe: ini udah dilanjut hehe. thanks review nya

ViviPExotic46: ini apdet cepet ga/? wkwk thanks ya revienya. Xiao juga cedih

Keichannie: xiao yg bikin juga langsung nangis/? wkwk thanks ya reviewnya

Blacknancho: huhu. xiao juga nangis loh/? ini lama ga apdetnya/? wks thanks ya reviewnya

: jinjja di fb juga? kalo gitu dukung xiao ya biar menang/? hehe thanks reviewnya

rizky. : haha ini ff kiki u.u kyknya belum gede hehe ntar ya gedenya ditunda dulu/? yakin yurinya baik? thanks reviewnya

: baekhyun itu punya kelainan. dia ga bisa nyusun kosa kata dengan baik yg otomatis ga bisa nulis juga jadinya. iya ntar ampe gede kok hehe thanks reviewnya

chensing: kasian sama xiao gak/? wkwk sedih gak yaaa haha thanks reviewnya

Guest: ini udah lanjut hehe thanks reviewnya

moonoh: appa baekhyun? suatu saat akan tau/? mencoba untuk menyiksa ini/? haha thanks ya reviewnya

hafid: carinya yg cacat" cieeee/? ini udah tersiksa belum ya? berapa chapnya gatau nanti hehe thanks reviewnya


End file.
